


Expectations of Things Unexpected

by melwil



Series: Tear Stains Universe [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melwil/pseuds/melwil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you expect to happen . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations of Things Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2003

There are some things you expect, things you rely on because they give your life a predictability you need.

Your first year students will be clumsy and inept. You will give out detentions on a regular basis. You will have unquestionable loyalty to Dumbledore.

And Hermione Granger will, on occasion, fall asleep in your arms.

You never expected things to turn out like this. There were no real expectations, of course, just vague notions of working for Voldemort, probably paired with a quiet and unnoticed death at the hands of Dumbledore's flunkies. But things are as they are and Hermione is in your bed and you're certain she never planned this either.

"Are you busy?" She stands in your doorway, her arms full of books. She doesn't smile at you and her voice is business like. It's a visit between teachers, not occasional lovers.

"No." But there is a pile of papers in front of you and she knows they need marking. "Can I help you?"

"I'm having a problem with one of your students . . ." she talks, and you listen and nod and you wonder why the fates let her end up at Hogwarts. Why they let her end up with you.

She stops talking and turns away from you, her robes swirling around the bottom of her legs. She pauses at the door, turns back to look at you, and smiles.

Tonight, you will watch as Hermione Granger falls asleep in your arms.

It's one thing you're sure of.


End file.
